Swear to me
by Fairy of stories
Summary: To her Harry was simply Harry but the rest of the world viewed him as a hero, as a star and everyone knows that you'll be forced to share a star with the rest. Harry Potter SECOND CHANCE! Good family ending! SiriusXOC! James&Lily alive! SeverusXOC!
1. Prologue

She had enough. She couldn't take it anymore.

He swore that day they became friends to never abandon each other.

He broke that promise every year since he began that school.

He swore there was no other girl for him than her.

Yet over the years he started mentioning Cho Chang or Ginny Weasley. She could tell from his dreamy eyes that she no longer was in them.

He promised he would be there for her when she called him.

He didn't answer her letters.

When she infiltrated the wizard world to meet him for help he was snogging a red-haired girl.

Harry Potter was looked upon as a Hero in that magical wizard world.

To her...

He was a liar. A thief. A scammer.

"He is even worse than Voldemort!".

.

.

.

She was conscious but she couldn't control her body.

Even after days of being under the imperio curse she still couldn't get used to it.

'Harry don't come close', she hoped he could hear her mind. 'Please don't come close'.

She cried but he mistook them for tears of joy, because the war had finally ended, and went to hug her close. The dark lord was finally gone and all death eaters had either given up or died.

She tried her best.

Really her best but the dagger in her hand was still being pointed at him at his back.

"Harry watch out!", A brown haired girl she recognized being Hermione had her eyes open wide.

"Avada Kedavra!", a young female voice behind her chanted.

She felt death pulling her and smiled as she was finally free from the imperio curse but she knew she needed to tell him something she should have said a long time ago.

"Harry, swear to me…".

The sentence never finished and Harry held a limpness girl in his arms. Her light-brown eyes lost its light and was filled with emptiness. Rain started pouring as if heaven was crying out loud.

"No, I can't lose you too", Harry looked up at the heavens as his voice was broken.

There was no response, only sobbing from Hermione's seeing her friend so broken. He had already suffered so much and now this. Behind her Ron asked quietly about who that girl was and she was ashamed of him. He had already forgotten the friend Harry couldn't stop speaking about since first year, though it wasn't his fault completely. When Harry had other interests before his eyes the girl that had always been with him since childhood disappeared. It was typical boys.

Hermione had met the girl ones and they became quickly friends as she showed Hermione how to become more stylish and get a more self-confident attitude and build shields so that hurtful words wouldn't reach her and simply bounce away. In the end they were as close as sisters could be. However even she knew she had betrayed her little sister. When she asked about Harry and why he didn't reply to her letter she couldn't tell her about the love triangle that was going on between Harry, Cho and Ginny. Her heart would break otherwise. And Harry simply told her that he had no time dealing with the person who had been by his side even if it wasn't physical.

"Harry I didn't mean to", Ginny Weasley held her mouth against her hand as she had realized what she had done.

She hadn't been thinking. All she wanted to do was to protect Harry.

 _Swear to me…_

 _That you'll live a good life even if its hard._

 _That you'll remember me even when it pains you._

 _That you'll take good care of yourself._

 _Not to break any promises anymore._


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

After dying Cinda Salvaterra turns into a ghost and thrown back in time…

* * *

It was clear to her that she should be dead. Yet why was she inside a house. She worriedly looked around the empty house. Could it have been a place where she used to live when her parents were alive.

Cinda's parents died when a massmurdering was going on. A lunatic who claimed to be a nazi went on a killing spree throughout the neighborhood and killed 449 people that year, during their sleep. It should have been 450 people however one of them survived. She was the only survivor of that terrible night. If someone hadn't been awake that night the killing would have continued and many more people would have died.

After her parents murder she was sent to live with her aunt. Only her aunt's living condition wasn't good either. She was married to an abusive man that she was obsessed with during her youth and couldn't give up no matter how much he used and abused her.

As she grew up Cinda could only look after herself as the adults around her were all useless. The thought of finding out more about her parents did cross her mind however she knew it was useless to get to know them as they couldn't be there for her anyway.

She heard people's voices and hid herself.

"We shouldn't go out that much. It's dangerous times now", James' eyes were red and he had bags under them. Really dark bags.

"Honey, we have to get out of the house at some point. We can't stay all cobbled up. Besides Dumbledore told us this place was safe after all", Lily said optimistically. "Besides Harry needed some fresh hair".

'Harry!', her mind worked fast to connect everything.

She looked at the people and immediately recognized them. Harry looked so much like his father but had his mother's eyes.

"I can't believe he's already one years old!", she squealed in delight. "So what did you think about the cute little baby halloween costume I got for him to wear tomorrow".

'Halloween is soon, that means…'.

"Tomorrow, I just wished everyone could be here and celebrate", she cried.

James hugged his wife but he too realized how much of his childhood Harry would loose by hiding.

"Hopefully they'll capture Voldemort".

Cinda couldn't take it anymore and appeared in front of them.

"You need to get out of this house now!", she screamed. "Voldemort is coming!".

"Wha-? WHO ARE YOU!", James stood in front of Lily in protection.

"It doesn't matter who I am James Potter", she said worriedly. "You need to flee now. Dumbledore is a liar. This hidden location isn't safe. Peter Pettigrew have already ratted you guys out. You need to go somewhere far, far away like France or something".

"How can we trust you?", James frowned.

"You can't but you'll need to make a choice soon. He is coming", she turned her head to look outside and soon James could feel the wards break.

"Flee! You can't fight him!", she screamed. "Flee to France. You'll be more safer there. Trust me. Do it for Harry!"

James and Lily looked at each and nodded.

"Blow this place up", Cinda suggested. "Blow it up so it will look like you've all died".

Lily made some charms around the entrance door that would trigger the explosion. As soon as the door was unlocked and Voldemort stepped inside James hugged his wife and child as they transported away from the scene just a split second before Voldemort entered.

The horrible explosion wasn't exaggerated in the news since it was all true.

When Severus arrived at the scene his face paled and his knees became so weak as he stared at the ruins of the explosion. It had woken up the whole neighborhood. Sirius cried for the first time in ten years. He saw the death eater beside him but he couldn't, he didn't have the strength to fight him as he was grieving his best friend's death.

Sirius simply lied in bed not wanting to go out. He wanted to stay in the darkness in the emptiness as he blamed himself. Then he remembered that Peter had been the their keeper and his eyes glowed with vengeance.

"Mr. Black?", a girl's voice pulled him out of the bed.

"Who-? Who are you? How did you get past the wards?", he asked warily and pointed his was towards the girl and was surprised that he couldn't look inside her mind.

"Your friend sent me and wishes to meet you".

"Which friend? It's a trap, isn't it? Your a death eater!", he threw an imperio spell at her that simply went through her.

"You can't cast spells on me. I'm already dead. Now grab hold of this necklace…", she told him. "You might find some meaning again in life?", she chuckled.

Sirius took the necklace that was in her hands. Funny thing was that his fingers went through her hands he took the necklace. He felt goosebumps all over the body but didn't really have time to react as he was immediately teleported.

He stood in a garden outside a large mansion.

'Am I dreaming?'.

"Sirius!", James hugged the friend he had wanted to see for a very long time.

Sirius couldn't help that his tears were falling and held his "brother" tightly.

"I thought I lost you".

"You would have if we didn't have her on our side", James then turned towards Cinda. "Sirius this is Cinda Salvaterra. A ghost".

"We've met", he told him.

"Anyway let's go inside. We have to catch up on things".

"Sounds good to me".

Sirius and Lily hugged each other briefly while he couldn't help but let his face light up at the sigh of Harry. The boy showed that he wanted to be carried by him and he picked his godson up.

They all gathered inside the living room where there was a fireplace. A pretty expensive painting of a family on the wall over it. There was a piano a little further from it and the sofa's were place in a half-circle that had been cut in half to leave some room for people to enter between the two parts of the half-circle.

Sirius was surprised that he would meet his friend Remus Lupin here.

"Remus", they hugged each other.

"Sirius, I'm sorry I didn't say anything", he told him,

"Wait? You knew they were still alive?", Sirius frowned.

"Yes, after all it was to my place they arrived after blowing up the 'safe house'. I helped them escape to the Potter Mansion here in France using the floo afterwards. We're sorry we didn't tell you earlier. It was just that we needed to keep low and you were in the spotlight".

"I'll forgive you guys, so James you blew up your own house?", he looked at him.

"It was the only way to kill Voldy".

"He's dead?".

"In the explosion. However according to our ghost-friend Cinda he had put out seven horcruxes so he might revive one day".

"Does Dumbledore know you are alive?", Sirius came to think of the old man that had put them inside the house in the first place.

"No, and frankly he shouldn't. You will understand why if you listen to Cinda's story", he looked at her and she nodded as she took the spotlight.

"Like you already know Mr. Black my name is Cinda Salvaterra. I died after the final battle against Voldy ended in the far future when Harry is in his seventh year in Hogwarts. To begin things with, I grew up with Harry. To me Harry was simply a boy that was being abused by his relatives. You know them as Vernon and Petunia and bullied by his cousin Dudley. Now before you become enraged you need to know that even if Petunia detested Harry's magical inheritance she loved Lily dearly. However when Lily and James died by Voldy's hands at the betrayal of Peter Pettigrew who was a follower of his, a part of Voldy's dark soul was inside Harry like a curse put on him. This curse really could make people more mean and so Harry became the eight horcrux of Voldy, not of intention of course, when Voldy tried to kill Harry. However a charm that Lily put over him protected him and Voldy died in the process. Harry became the hero of the wizard world but also an orphan. Now you, Mr. Black could have easily taken in him however when you realized that it was Peter you went after him and he killed a lot of muggles in the process. You tried to stop him but only managed to cut his finger before her he into his animagus form, a rat precisely. After the incident you were accused of the murder of James and Lily as everyone thought that you were their secret keeper. You did receive a trial that was unfair and after that you were sent into Azkaban and driven mad. While you were in prison Harry was abused and used like a slave for the Dursley family. He never got to know of his own heritage before his eleventh birthday when his letter arrived. His letter from Hogwarts. Of course his uncle burned it down. However soon his whole house was bombarded by letters and I went out to take one of them as I showed it to him later when we met at the playground. We couldn't believe what we were reading and thought it was a prank but we were little and believing in something made us feel safer. So we believed in magic and we were so excited about his acceptance to Hogwarts. Unfortunately that same night Vernon and Petunia took Harry and their son on a sudden trip to somewhere far away in hopes that the wizards wouldn't find them. However Harry was found by Hagrid and taken to some alley to get some suppöies for his school and then... well you probably already know how you get to Hogwarts. Anyway he was sorted into Gryffindor but he told me he could have as easily been sorted into Slytherin. He was sorted into the house along with his best-friends Ron and Hermione. The three of them became known as the golden trio. They were always the ones who had to face danger but saved Hogwarts in the end each and every year since he started. It was like Harry attracted evil to him and it was because of the scar left by Voldy if my suspicions are right now. Fast forward to Harry's seventh year. Harry told me after Dumbledore died and how Severus who he had hated died that Severus had handed him his last memory so that Harry could use it and look into the pevensieve. That's when he learned that everything since he was young had been lies. Dumbledore had put him into the hands of the Dursleys despite knowing that he was being abused with the excuse that it was the safest place for him because of all the wardens put around it. Severus had been a double-agent for Dumbledore while pretending to work for Voldy. He told me in his final letter that came after a long period of ignoring me,how he knew he would defeat the Lord and that it had to go like the prophecy. Harry had to be killed. He didn't tell me much later but I've figure it out that the killing him part had to do with the scar of Harry. I read his last letter but I was so upset already with the fact that he had been ignoring me. I didn't even think I was his friend anymore. So when that letter arrived I was so upset I called Voldy's name. They came to my house and put me under a spell "Imperio". I was told to kill Harry Potter. I was only sent at the end of the war which Harry won after resurrecting from the dead. However when he saw me he had no idea that I was gonna kill him. I tried to fight but there was no use. Luckily someone threw a spell that killed me almost instantly. And that's when I appeared in the secret house meant to hide James and Lily but failed to. I warned them immediately when I realized in what year and time it was".

Sirius took in everything she said and tried to melt it into his brain.

"In conclusion Dumbledore is an asshole. Severus who I thought was an asshole turned out to have actually been protecting Harry all these years. I was in Azkaban and couldn't protect him from being used and groomed by Dumbledore. What about the other person who could have become his guardian?".

"I suspect it had something to do with your trial and that Dumbledore was involved when it came to who was going to take the custody of him".

"So he was the mastermind behind all of Harry's suffering".

"Pretty much yes", Cinda shrugged.

"Then he absolutely can not know about James and them being alive".

"That's what was the whole point yes".

While she let the four adults discuss some strategy over a plan of what they would do from now on she was gonna go watch the see at the beach close to the mansion. She remembered how Harry promised how they would live in a mansion when they were older. While it seemed that he would get to live here she would be born two years later in a simple home and only have a short moment of joy with her parents. Since she couldn't remember their faces she couldn't teleport to them. Who knew if she even existed in this world. The possibility of having been thrown into another universe was possible as her going back in time. Then what about her meeting with Harry? She supposed it would happen through her ghost form now. She had always been a person that had gone with the flow after all. Turn lemons into lemon juice was her motto.

When she returned inside she found out that the four of them were gonna stay in France and change their names and appearance.

Lily Potter now Madonna D'Arcy, had golden hair but kept her eyes green.

James now Pierre D'Arcy, kept his dark hair but changed his hazel eyes into blue.

Sirius Black now Saul Sinclaire, kept his black hair colour and changed his eyes to blue.

Remus Lupin changed his name to Oliver Sinclaire, changed his hair colour to black and his eyes to blue.

Harry's name was changed into Damien.

They were going to go with that that James, Sirius and Remus were brothers and they all turned out handsome as they had also changed other facial features like their noses, their lips and cheekbones.

Now as they all were known to be dead in the wizard world Madonna, Pierre, Saul, Oliver and Damien was born to the world.

* * *

 **So how do you like the story so far? Tell me all about it in the reviews. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

 _Harry spent a life-time with Ginny all the while still missing his first friend and girlfriend. The night when he laid upon his death bed and took his last breath he was surprised that he woke up to a whole new life…_

 _Meanwhile Sirius has a fateful meeting with an old classmate when he goes back to England. Remus Lupin stumbles upon Nymphadora Tonks in Diagon Alley._

* * *

He was so tired. It was if all his energy had been drained. He envied the youngsters outside. So full of life and vigor.

There were many things Harry regretted upon his death-bed but the one that stood out the most was the fact that he had not been there for Cinda Salvattera. His first love, his first friend and his biggest regret.

Ginny had been with him throughout his life however it was clear that she didn't have the same understanding of him as Cinda had. Although she tried her best to satisfy him he wanted so much more that only Cinda could bring to him. Both of them were like the two sides of the one and the same coin. Both had the same childhood experiences so there was more than just sympathy between the.

He tried to remember her face but it was hard to as the years had deteriorated his memory but the feeling of her limp body never went away.

He saw his wife's sad face and his children's and his grandchildren's. They were all by his side at his last moment…

'Wha-?', Harry found himself opening his eyes the minute he closed them.

He found himself staring up on stars but not the ones you saw when you looked up into the sky.

'Hey-!', his voice didn't come out. All that was heard was a baby mumbling.

'My voice? What's happening. Where am I? Ginny, Ron, Hermione…', none of those words came out.

A face peaked down to him from the side. A familiar face. A rush of emotions and memories flooded past his sight.

"Hello Damien. You hungry?", the female asked. "I'll tell your mother".

She was gone for a moment before reappearing again. Harry could hear footsteps coming closer to him and a blonde-haired woman picked him up. He realized now that he was a baby and that the person was his mother. However he also understood that he must have reincarnated as he has another name but what he couldn't understand was what Cinda was doing here. Had she also been reincarnated? His thoughts were broken by the way his mother pulled him towards her breast. Suddenly he was embarrassed and tried to fight however he was a baby and very weak.

'This is so mortifying… I really wished I truly was a baby'.

"Do you think it's going well for Sirius".

'Sirius! He's alive?'.

"Opps, I mean Saul. I'm still not used to the fact that you guys have changed your names to which I really feel sorry about. You guys should have to live like this. You should have been able to live as James and Lily Potter along with Harry peacefully. Yet because of all the political schemes and psychopaths after our son you have to hide here", Cinda's voice sounded pitifully.

'So I'm still Harry Potter?'.

"Well, we just have to do what we can", Harry's mother stated.

'Then she really must be my mother...'.

"You know I'm just glad all of you managed to escape before it was too late", Cinda's voiced had softed a lot. "Harry really deserved to have a normal life and not the life where he has to put his life in front of dangers just to save everyone and keep being worshipped as a hero. And now he will have it".

'Cinda...'.

"What about you? Do you think your soul will return to your body once you're born", Lily Potter looked at her worriedly.

"Hopefully but I wouldn't mind staying as a ghost forever it's kind of awesome actually".

'So you're dead... and it's all my fault'.

"Sweetie what's wrong", Lily picked up Harry and cradled him as she hummed.

'This time I won't break anymore promises!'

From then on Harry found out that he was now named Damien D'Arcy. He was living in France in a big mansion near the coast in a small village that really looked enchanted and straight of a fairy tale however as he turned 3 and was starting school he was living more in Paris as he got the best education the whole system could offer. Basically he was put amongst the snobby and spoiled brats. Thankfully some of them weren't such bad people and he could tolerate the whole situation. As for Cinda, she disappeared one night before Easter Holiday. Although he was crushed by the thought that she might have disappeared forever he soon understood that she had returned to her original body as the day she was born on April the 3rd. He was having faith that they would be reunited soon.

To Harry it was hard to act like a child that's why he was more quieter and more formal than the rest of the children. James and Lily noticed that but took that he was simply an old soul or more mature than other children. Harry had yet told anyone that he had time-traveled and he planned to keep it a secret.

When Harry turned seven which was the age he actually met Cinda at he was starting to become worried that something had happened to her. That she hadn't survived the murder when he read in the news about the mass murder committed by one single man however he saw on the news later when the reporters interviewed the community of that neighborhood, he saw a young girl looking like her exactly and he was glad that she had made it out alive. Then he found out that the rest of her family hadn't been so lucky and he knew what was gonna happen afterwards.

Cinda would have to be taken in by her aunt and be abused by her uncle for the rest of her childhood. He stared at the news and asked his mother if they could take in the child that had survived that night. Lily did feel sorry for the girl however she got a call from Sirius telling her how he was gonna adopt a girl named Cinda Salvaterra. Knowing that the girl had finally returned to being alive she could finally feel less guilt towards the girl who had saved her family a few years before.

"It looks like we can't sweetie", she told Harry.

'Why not!'.

"Why can't we mama?", he looked up at her with big eyes and questioned her.

"Because your godfather Saul and your aunt Cassandra is gonna do it", she smiled.

'Sirius! Really?'

"Okay", Harry didn't probe for anything more.

Months later Sirius and his wife of five years arrived at the D'Arcy mansion in France. It was funny seeing Sirius being married to somebody despite his bachelor air around him but Harry preferred him being married than in some prison that practically ate you alive.

"She's adorable", Lily told them and greeted the child. "I know she was beautiful and sexy when she was a teenager but she is just so adorable right now. No signs of innocent having been taken away".

Harry went to see her and when their eyes met it was if everything had become complete.

The adults later left the two children to play together.

"Damien!", she giggled as he was chasing her throughout the garden.

It was clear to Harry that Cinda had no memories of their past but this made things easier for him to make up all that he did to her in their past life. Knowing now how his life was so meaningless without her in it he became very overprotective over her. He did not want to lose her again.

"Damien!", she gasped as he kissed her lightly on the cheek in front of everyone.

Cassandra and Lily simply chuckled and then looked at each other as if they had the same thought.

Cinda started going to the same french school as Harry and they were known to be very close. Harry himself was very popular with the rest since he had good grades, could play piano and was also athletic. Cinda earned the envy from all the other girls however she proved herself to not be an easy target to bully not to mention that she needed anyone to stand up for her. When Harry heard her speak to the other young girls with such maturity he was suspicious that Cinda might be his Cinda.

One day he caught her red-handed as she stood in front of her mirror. Harry had gone to visit Sirius' mansion that lied in another village closer to Germany. His mother told him to go find Cinda and play with her even though she didn't need to. He would still have gone to look for her. That's when he saw from the door the girl standing in front of her mirror admiring herself and muttering something like "Just a few more years and then I will have them back", she said while touching her breast.

"Being a child sure has its disadvantages", then she turned around as soon as she saw Harry's reflection.

"You're Cinda. I know you are", Harry said and walked slowly forward towards her.

"Yes, Damien I am. Who else would I be", she acted cutely.

"Don't act like a child when you've already been caught red-handed", he said and pushed her against the mirror as he stared into her eyes seriously.

"Stop Damien it hurts!", she tried to struggle herself free from his grasp.

Then he started tickling her.

"Okay, okay, I'll confess", her voice became more mature.

He stopped tickling her.

"So you've gone back to the past as well, I assume?", she looked at him as he nodded. "I had my suspicions".

"Why did you want to keep it a secret?".

"Because I wanted the chance to live a new life without having to deal with my last. Besides it would be very messed up for Sirius- I mean Saul to raise me knowing that I'm already pretty much grown-up. Aren't you doing the same to Madonna and Pierre?".

"Fine, I understand", he told her. "You don't think we should tell them?".

"Absolutely not Harry, don't you dare".

"Yeah, yeah, I think that would mess things up".

"Yes, let's continue act like children", she took his hand and they started to go downstairs for some cake.

Then the two of them kept acting like children in front of adults but when it was only them…

His lips met hers. They were behind a big tree far away from his mansion.

* * *

 **Tell me how you like this story and if there are any ideas you guys have which I can put into this.**


	4. Chapter 2: Extra

**AN: Okay, so I only noticed now that I didn't write the whole chapter completely as I forgot to bring Sirius' and Remus' part. That's why I'm making a part 2 or extra chapter of chapter 2. This takes place around when Harry was seven years old and a few months before the massmurdering happened.**

 **Summary:**

 _Sirius and Remus under their new names Saul and Oliver returns to England to find some horcruxes and destroy them as well as going to a few business meetings, and also transferring everything in their vaults to their new vaults, not to mention Sirius needed to keep his promise to Cinda..._

 _However they end up staying longer than what they came for..._

* * *

He set his foot down and breathed in the English air.

"Home sweet home", Sirius said.

The limousine came up towards them and started to attract people. Not that there weren't people already attracted towards them. Sirius was after all such a handsome flirt.

The two "brothers" entered the black limousine along with their two managers and secretary's that drove towards their five-star hotel. They were met of course with very eager smiles as they became served properly. They shared the same suit while their subordinates stayed in another luxurious suite but for four people.

It was a luxurious suite with two bedrooms, one lounges and a kitchen as well as a big balcony. They had the best view of London.

Sirius little mirror sounded and he saw James name pop up in it as he answered his mirror-mobile.

"Hello, prongs".

"Just wanted to see that you guys arrived safely".

"As you can see we did and take a look at this view…", he didn't need to turn the mirror as it had a small hole on the other side where a tiny piece of a mirror had been put there.

"Beautiful indeed. Anyway just wanted to check up on you".

Sirius heard little Harry asking something then he heard his godson's voice and he had a smile on him on which he couldn't wipe off.

"Did something good happen?", Remus had just come out of the shower.

"Ah, I just spoke with little Damien".

"Oh, well no wonder".

Remus could tell how much Sirius himself wished for children. Before Sirius was a flirty bachelor but over the years after seeing James and Lily so happy he too wanted something like that. It was a very tempting idea that even Remus wouldn't mind be tempted by.

"So dinner?", Sirius started fixing himself.

"I'm starving", Remus put on one of his best suit.

Over the dinner it was clear that Sirius and Remus were very wealthy people as they went directly to the VIP tables. The reason why they had this much wealth wasn't because of their family money but because of their own hard work.

When the three brothers Pierre, Saul and Oliver were gonna start a new life in France they worked their fortune upwards. Starting with a little money borrowed from Pierre's family money. Saul was known a warlord and became a very good resource for France's military whether he was an illegal or legal one. Meanwhile Oliver focused on real estates. In just a few years he became known as the Parisian King however no one had seen his face except for only the elite.

Now how exactly did Saul became a warlord without even having been into a war?

It happened accidentally.

In fact Sirius had not meant to become known as a warlord from the beginning. He just happened to end up in a situation where people assumed he smuggled weapons. And this was all by an accident because the "real mysterious warlord" that no one actually had seen, not even his own subordinates died accidentally when Sirius was testing his new wand and the spell accidentally hit the "real warlord" and he was blown into a big shredder, that just happened to be on a junkyard which they happened to be close to just the two of them. When Sirius saw what happened he was going to save him but it was too late he already died. And so to take responsibility he was going to visit his family and what Sirius thought was "the warlord's" family turned out to be illegal smugglers. Because these illegal smugglers mistook him for being the warlord and Sirius did not want to piss them off he just went along with it. Now he had been very lucky so far and managed to legalize his weapon business as he started manufacturing his own weapons. But not only for the French army but also Sirius' own personal vendetta against the death eaters. He was gonna get rid of especially Peter Pettigrew in the most cruel way.

As for Remus how he became a real estate king was probably by fate. Remus had in fact met a man looking exactly like the old him and then they started to get to know each other. The man turned out to be a distant relative of his on the squib side of Remus' family tree. This man introduced Remus to his real estate firm to which Remus tried to work in for about a month. Since fate was blessing him with such luck his distant relative begged Remus to stay and work. He would have gladly stayed however a relative of his distant relative's wife's side took over the company through illegal and corrupted means. This drove Remus' distant relative to suicide as he became bankrupt. Of course Remus knew nothing of this side of the story until he learned of it on his funeral when his wife was grieving and blaming everything on her sister for doing what she did. Remus decided to start his own real estate firm as an act of revenge. He would crush the person that had caused his distant relative and friend to die. Because of Remus' ambition his company grew and grew until it completely wiped out the other real estate company.

Meanwhile James had become interested in jewelries and started his own jewelry company that grew over time. Slower than his two brothers' businesses but it was still growing steady even today.

Lily became a potion and charm master and started selling her own potions and even charmed jewelries that James had made (of course only the jewelries not the charm on them). She also started writing her own books. At first she just started writing children's fairy tales for Harry however Harry lent them to other children who passed them on to others and for some reason ended up becoming even popular among adults. A publisher who got interested in her work met with Lily and they started talking business immediately.

It wasn't that hard trying to hide being a wizard after all. And they could live their lives perfectly without even using magic.

Now back to the present. Saul had for some reason decided to play piano to satisfy the ladies and get something for tonight. Remus simply shook his head and called on the waiter for another glass of wine when he realized who the waitress was.

"Tonks?", and he regretted it immediately.

"Yes, do I know you?", she analyzed him.

"No...", but then he knew she would get more suspicious. "We used to go the same school. I remember you especially because you were a metamorphagus. The only one in our school".

"I'm glad you remember it but I'm sorry I don't know your name", she smiled apologetically.

"I'm Oliver Sinclaire. You may not remember me as I was not a very popular person".

He knew she was going through her mind to see if she had heard about him before.

"I'm sure I would have remembered a handsome guy like you", she flirted.

"Probably not. I've had a major change in my appearance since then".

"And it looks like it have done you justice", she licked her lips as if she wanted to eat him up.

They both simply stared at each other in silence before Oliver cleared his throat wondering what had happened after school had ended. Of course he knew that she was part of the Order of the Phoenix and also loyal to Dumbledore. That's why he couldn't trust her with his identity yet, despite having worked with her numerous times on different missions.

Saul's piano playing ended and all the people applauded.

"Looks like my brother is about to end his performance and also get some release tonight. You wouldn't want to go on a midnight date with me? I do not want to be in the same suite with him right now".

Nymphadora chuckled and whispered in his ears that they could go to her place after her work.

In fact Nymphadora was stressed lately and craved for some sexual release so of course she wouldn't let go of this opportunity.

The morning afterwards she thought he had gone away to work or something just to be surprised with him making breakfast. She stood in the door opening admiring him. To her there was something about a man who could cook.

"It smells delicious", she moaned and then took a bite. "And it makes me wet by just its taste. Please consider to marry me, please?".

Oliver simply laughed, "If you would happily take me as your man I would gladly do it".

She got up and sat in his lap and kissed him. That was enough to answer him. They would have continued for longer than that when he got a call from Saul.

"It's time for me to go to work apparently", he told her with regret. "I'll meet you later".

And she knew he really meant it. The honesty, the compassion and kindness in his eyes reminded him of that one person who might be alive or dead. If only she had confessed in time. Perhaps fate had given her a new chance in love with this man.

Sirius and Remus were CEO's of different kind of companies however they owned one company in common along with James and Lily, which was "Techno-magic". Being inspired by all the muggle devices they had decided to create something similar to all of them. That's why mirror-mobiles were made as well as mirror-phones (just bigger mirrors you could communicate with). They also wanted to sell magical teleportation devices since it was way easier than teleport using the floo system or any other old-fashioned way. They had even come up with small Magbok that you could take with you anywhere you went. This would make the schools use less paper and speed up the process of writing an essay, which were many students nightmare. It also made it easier for students to gather information as they simply had to write whatever they wanted to find out about on "search". The Magbok was already famous among the Beuxbatons' elite students. It didn't break any rules either of the school as it was mainly used for school work.

Now they wanted to spread these inventions further into the English Wizard world which they quickly realized had compared to USA:s wizard world not progressed as much as they could have. However the English wizards were to stuck to their old-fashioned ways. No wonder french wizard clothes won over them.

They had a business meeting with Amos Diggory, Arthur Weasley, Mr. Greengrass, Lucius Malfoy, Mrs. Zabini and a few other pure-bloods as well as muggle-birthed wizards that were successful. Of course there would be conflict among these individuals but they had to act civilized as the two people they were about to listen had more power in the wizard world as well as the muggle world and everyone wanted to suck up to them.

They held their business meeting in a recent built office building that still had some old-fashioned and modern designs in it.

Sirius and Remus introduced their idea which was revolutionary to the rest of the old-fashioned wizards however for those who saw a future in it they did not hesitate to invest and jump aboard on their boat. In the end they managed to convince all of them to be in on the project and sign a contract.

After the very long hours of the meeting there was some food for them.

A few weeks after their project of developing these magic-devices were on it as well as making them secured and "bullet-proof", Sirius went to his bank vault with his key of course saying that he himself had entrusted it to his other self. The goblin probably alarmed Dumbledore because Sirius wasn't stupid. Dumbledore had gone everywhere to look for Sirius.

However Sirius made sure to make him busy in the moment so that he couldn't come.

That's why before Dumbledore had come to the scene all the money in the vault was gone. He had missed the opportunity of getting his hands on the Black family's fortune just like the Potter's.

A smiling Sirius walked in the Diagon Alley. He stood out of course from the rest of the crowd in the expensive fashionable attire he wore. Suddenly he bumped into a woman who dropped her things. She was clearly not a short-tempered or in a very stressful situation as she simply laughed and apologized to him. When their eyes met he immediately recognized her. It was hard for him to forget those beautiful brown eyes of hers that in their last moment together had been filled with tears as her hair with big locks fluttered in the wind as she ran away from the hurtful scene. Now he met the one girl in his entire life that he regretted hurting ever and maybe this was his second chance.

"No, I should be the one apologizing miss...", he knew of course her name but it would certainly be strange if he suddenly said it as he was a stranger.

"Cassandra Lemons, how do you do sir...?", her eyes that were ever smiling so genuinely drew him in.

"Oh, I'm Saul Sinclaire. I'm from France so I do not know this place very well. You wouldn't mind showing me around would you?".

She raised her left eyebrow.

"Are you simply asking for a guide or a date?".

"Don't tell me you have a boyfriend?", he hoped she didn't.

"No, unfortunately it is hard to get some descent men in the wizard world since they're already taken by other people. However since you seem like a descent man I wouldn't mind taking a walk in the park with you".

She made her things float as they spoke about different things on their walk.

It seemed like both the Sinclaire brothers had, had the goddess of love on their side as the women they loved agreed to marry them a few months later after meeting their family, meaning Madonna, Pierre and Damien. Both Tonks and Cassandra did not suspect a thing and Remus and Sirius thought it was for the best if they did not ever bring up their true identity to them. Besides they all have new lives and new identities. It was best to forget their past lives.

When the horrifying mass murder happened Sirius immediately remembered his promise to Cinda. No child deserved to live like she had to…

* * *

 **So now you know**


End file.
